Young and Helpless
by Bujiana
Summary: The young sixyearold looked down at his battered and bruised body. He whimpered quietly, and found himself wishing for a home. Suddenly he has one... NOT A SLASH. Rated for: abuse, mild language, and violence.Please Read, Very good Story!
1. Chapter One

**Young and Helpless.**

Summary: Five Years in the making, as a little six-year-old stares down at his scared and bruised arms, whimpering softly. How he longed to find a home. One day, he does just that…_I've found a home._

Chapter One

"AND DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK BACK AGAIN, YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed out from the hallway, as the cupboard door was slammed shut, leaving the small, helpless figure, where he lay, shaking and whimpering softly.

He lifted one of his small hands, wiping away his tears, but to no avail, as they continued to fall from his eyes. Carefully, he shifted to his side, studying his arm, which was now sprouting a large painful bruise. Using his small fingers, he brushed back his unruly black hair, which was clinging to his forehead, and sniffled softly, before letting his hand drop to his side.

He stared at his wrist. There was a deep cut, where blood was slowly seeping out, oozing down his arm, and dripping onto the dusty dark floor. He winced, _Why? _He thought.

He laid his head on his ragged pillow, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

" Your drawings are due Monday, please finish them, and have a nice day." Ms. Farro spoke gently from the front of the class, underlining the word 'Monday' with her chalk.

The bell sounded loudly, echoing through the school, and Harry carefully got up, momentarily glancing at his wrist to make sure nothing was visible, before picking up his small book bag, and stacking his chair. He filed out of the room slowly, trying to avoid being pushed and shoved by the other kids, as they tried to scramble out of the room.

"Harry? Don't forget your picture of your family." He heard Ms. Farro say softly from behind him.

"I won't." He mumbled softly, before walking up to his hook, and grabbing his small, old jacket, and wrapping it around his shoulder.

He slipped silently out of the school building, trying desperately to avoid his cousin, and the others, and slowly made his way away from the crowd of screaming children at the park.

The wind blew softly in his ear, as the leaves on the trees rustled, and a few came fluttering down. He shivered, zipping his jacket, and shifting his bookbag under his arm. Slowly, he made his way to a small park a few blocks down from the school.

When he arrived, he frowned as he saw there was a lady with children occupying one bench, and a young man with hazelnut eyes, and soft brown hair, holding a paintbrush and a few bottles of paint, was occupying the only other bench.

He made his way to the bench, and silently placed his book bag on it, before sitting at the bench, and beginning to study his hands.

After a while, he became bored, and watched the man, as he painted a large oak tree, rustling to his right.

"What're you doing, sir?" Harry asked softly, afraid of being rude.

The man looked away from his work, and smiled, taking off a pair of brown spectacles and eyeing the small boy. He smiled.

"I am painting nature." He replied, in a gentle voice.

"Can you paint other things?" Harry asked, biting his lip.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can." The man replied.

Harry nodded, and went back to looking at his hands, nervously tugging at his sleeve to hide his cut.

"C-could you paint me? Please? If you wanted to?" Harry asked, once again chewing at his lower lip.

"My aren't you a gentlemen? How old are you? Five? Four and a half?" The man said, smiling.

"I'm six." Harry replied, showing the man with his fingers.

"You're pretty small for that age. Well tell you what. If you continue being so nice to me, I'll paint you." The man said, as he set down the paint beside him.

Harry nodded, smiling.

"Alright then. Let's get started." The man said, and began to paint Harry.

* * *

"There you go. All done." The man said, as he placed all of his paint and brushes into a bag, before pulling the paper off of his board, and holding it up for Harry to see.

Harry gasped, before smiling brightly.

"Cool." He said, as he took the picture, studying the fine detail.

"Well, I have to go. It's getting late, even for you. Your parents will get worried." The man said once more, as he folded his board, and placed it into his duffle bag.

"Thank You." Harry replied, as he gripped onto the picture with gleaming eyes.

"I didn't catch your name." The man suddenly said, crouching next to Harry, smiling gently at him.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said brightly. The man gasped, as his jaw dropped.

"Shit." He mumbled, as he got up again, running a hand through his hair.

"What's yours?" Harry asked, his voice faltering as he watched the man's reaction.

"You can call me Moony." The man replied, and with that, he picked up his duffle bag, and began to walk the opposite direction.

"Moony." Harry mumbled under his breath, holding his picture with admiration.

* * *

A/N: This is the edited version!


	2. Chapter Two

**Young and Helpless**

Chapter Two

It was now mid-December. Harry sat, huddled at a dark corner of his cupboard, shaking with fear. His hand absent-mindedly traced the scar of the cut at his wrist. He could feel his heart racing, at his throat. Large bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. And then he heard it. Loud thundering footsteps, and a loud heaving breath.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice rang out. The footsteps stopped at Harry's door, and the locks began to jingle, as Vernon unlocked the cupboard.

Harry felt a large hand grab him by the cuff of his shirt, and drag him out of his hiding place.

"I-I d-d-didn't do it-t." He whimpered softly, but he knew it wouldn't help.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SNEAKING AROUND FOR FOOD. YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHT OUT OF YOU!" His uncle roared in his face.

"P-please don't." He pleaded, as he covered his face preparing himself for the blow, and it came. Hard.

"DON'T-." Smack. "YOU-." Smack "EVER-." Smack. "LEARN?" Smack. Smack.

"P-please st-t-top." Harry sobbed, as he curled into a ball.

He watched his uncle un-buckle his belt, and pull on it, before bringing it over his head.

"Give me one good reason. And I swear you won't live to see tomorrow." Vernon said, calmly and evilly.

"Unc-cle Vernon. It wasn't-t me. I swear. It was D-dudley and I-." Harry murmured, as he quivered on the floor.

THRASH! THRASH!

"DON'T YOU EVER BLAME MY SON FOR YOUR WRONGDOING!" Vernon's voice boomed, and Harry felt a pair of hands pick him up, and thrust him into his cupboard, before he heard the certain click of the lock.

Tears slipped down his pale cheeks, as he tried desperately not to scream out in pain. He shoulder stung where the belt had managed to catch him, and he could feel something running down his shoulder. A chocked sob escaped him, as he cradled himself, feeling a sticky gooey substance on his stomach. He looked down at his stomach, with fearful eyes.

"No." He managed to gasp out, as he saw the large gash across his chest.

He wrapped his arms around his chest, and brought his knees up, before beginning to rock back and forth, trying to comfort himself. His tears stung at his eyes, and flowed down his face and neck, before being absorbed by his baggy shirt.

He let his head loll to one side, watching the stars dance in front of his eyes. He grabbed his large black sweater, and put it on slowly, trying to cover up his uncle's abuse. He moaned.

"BOY, DON'T YOU MAKE ANY NOISE!" He heard his aunt's shriek from the Kitchen. He moaned again.

"THAT'S IT-." His aunt screeched, and she unlocked his cupboard, and pointed at the door.

"Get out. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! And don't come back until dinner time." She said with narrowed eyes. Harry hiccoughed, but knew if he protested, tonight may very well be, his last.

Slowly, he scuttled out of the cupboard, one arm still wrapped around his chest, while the other, reached for his coat.

"Don't do anything funny." Petunia warned, before turning back to the Kitchen, humming happily to herself.

With a tiny hand, Harry opened the door, and stepped outside. He shivered. It was snowing.

He began to walk mindlessly around, watching the snow flakes flutter down. A few fell on top of his nose, and he shivered again.

He looked down at his watch. 7:47, it read, with fading black digits. Dinner was at nine.

He removed his hand from his chest, and was relieved when he realized the bleeding had stopped. It hadn't been too bad. The metal part of the belt, had only managed to cut through his skin, leaving a long, but shallow cut across his stomach. As for his shoulder. _It can't be too bad, _he thought. But he was six, and he didn't know how to help himself.

* * *

Half an hour later, and he found himself far away from the Dursley's home. He knew where he was. Sort of. He glanced up and read the street sign out loud.

"Ch-ch-church Hill." His teeth chattered. He hoped he wouldn't get a cold. Slowly, he made his way down the road.

Two figures were out, shoveling snow. One was to his left, and closer than the other to his right. He walked past the first house, watching with his small green eyes, as two children came rushing out.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we play in the snow?" The children chorused.

"Not now. It's dark, but maybe tomorrow morning. I'll shovel all the snow into one big pile for you, okay?" The man spoke.

"Okay!" The children said in unison.

Harry's eyes filled with tears, and he turned his head away. _I want a family. I want a home. I want my mommy and daddy. _He thought, as he hugged himself, trying to stop himself from shaking.

He approached the house of the other figure. This figure was alone, shoveling the snow to the side, while adjusting his black toque. Harry shivered again, and looked away, instead looking at his feet.

"Hey. What's wrong little one?" He heard the man coo from his driveway. The man let his shovel clatter to the side, and instead made his way to Harry.

"N-nothing. I'm going for a walk." Harry murmured, as the man crouched down in front of him.

"Harry?" The man asked, with a shaky voice. Harry's wide eyes shot up, to meet with the man's own.

"Y-you're M-m-moony." Harry said, as his teeth chattered.

"What are you doing here?" Moony asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just going for a walk. I was bored." Harry answered, letting his gaze drop to the floor.

"Come in, I'll make you some hot chocolate." Moony said reaching out to take Harry's hand.

Harry flinched and backed away.

"I can walk by myself. Thanks." Harry mumbled, lowering his gaze to his feet.

"Alright." Moony responded, although, his eyebrow rose in concern.

Harry watched his feet shuffle in the snow as the two made their way in.

"Marshmallows?" Moony asked, placing a small handful of mini marshmallows in one of the steaming cups of Hot chocolate.

Harry nodded silently, fidgeting with his sleeves.

Moony took a handful of Marshmallows and dropped them into the second cup before handing it to Harry.

"Drink Up. It'll warm you right up." Moony said, as he scuttled about, round the Kitchen.

"Thank You Moony." Harry said lightly, looking up with a half smile.

" You don't have to thank me. I needed some warming up too. Shoveling the snow." Moony responded, and then added in a low voice. "Damn snow. Blocking off every damn main intersection. Cornering me at that freaking crash site."

Harry sipped at his Hot Chocolate, thankful enough that it had been his painting friend Moony, and not someone else. Yet, he still tugged nervously at his shirt, afraid of what the man would do.

_I can't trust him. He's probably doing this to have my trust. Then he'll hurt me too. _Harry shuddered, trying hard not to whimper.

"I'll go get the chocolate chip cookies from the oven. Stay right here." Moony interrupted his thoughts. Carefully, the boy nodded, placing his mug carefully on the table, making sure he wouldn't break it.

After a minute or two, Moony came back, holding a platter of cookies, and smiling fondly at the little figure sitting at his table. Unfortunately, Harry didn't notice him.

Moony approached him, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. What followed wasn't exactly what he thought would happen.

Harry flinched away, heart hammering at his chest, when he felt a hand grab at his shoulder. He scrambled out of his seat, knocking down his mug in the process, and ran across the dining room, huddled at a corner. He heard the sound of his mug shattering, echo through the house.

"Don't hurt me! I didn't mean it. It was an accident. Please!" Harry begged, as he covered his face.

"Harry?" Moony whispered, placing the platter of cookies down, shock and concern engraving themselves upon his young face.

Harry scrambled up, with a loud gasp, and ran to the door. He could hear his heart hammering, as his breathing became harsh. He thrust the door open, and ran out. _He was going to hurt me!_ He thought, as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him away from the house. He turned back quickly to see it the man would run after him, but only saw him standing at his Porch, watching Harry run away, with his hand held out. If only Harry had seen what Moony was looking at, as the pair of hazelnut eyes stared down at his hand, which was now stained with patches of Harry's blood…

* * *

A/N: Thanks For the Reviews! (Edited Version)


	3. Chapter Three

**Young and Helpless**

Chapter Three

Harry sat at the corner of his cupboard, the next day, playing with a bit of string he had found on the floor, trying to untie the very large and complicated knot. He sighed, and let the string slip from his fingers. Instead, his fingers impatiently searched for something in his small pile of clothes. For a minute, he sat there, searching through his stuff, until his fingers brushed against a piece of canvas. He grasped it, and picked it up, staring at it with sparkling eyes. _My picture. _He thought.

After a moment of staring longingly at his painted self, which was smiling up at nothing in particular, he set it back down in its resting place. _He wanted to hurt me. He was going to hurt me. I want my FRIEND back. _He sniffled, as he remembered Moony, and his kind and gentle voice, before he had tried to hit Harry, or so Harry thought.

Harry sighed lightly, biting at his lower lip. He began to play with the bottom of his shirt, admiring the stitches that held it together. He lifted his shirt silently, to look at his injuries.

He ignored the fading bruise at his left side, and instead studied his cut from the night before. He carefully tried touching it, and winced. _It's going to take a long time before it stops hurting. _He thought, as his face fell.

He tried touching the left shoulder, where the belt had hit him also. He winced. _It's worse. _He thought, shutting his eyes tightly, trying not to tear up.

The doorbell sounded.

"Petunia!" His uncle's voice rose from upstairs.

Harry heard the clicks of his aunt's heels pass his cupboard and up to the door.

"Good morning. Ms. Dursley?" A man's voice spoke from the door. Harry ignored, instead looking through the pile of clothes for a good shirt that would cover all of his wounds. He found a long-sleeved black one, and put it on, trying not to get tangled in it.

"-yes. I'm here to take Harry. It seems he's been causing a bit of trouble in class and so he will-." The man's voice rang in his ears.

"Again?" His aunt said, in a dangerous voice. Harry shrank back, afraid of her voice.

"Well yes. So the school has suggested he do voluntary service. He'll be coming with me today, to start this. Is he home?" The man asked.

"Yes. Could you step outside for a moment while I go get him? I think he might be still sleeping, and wouldn't want to embarrass him, if he came down in his PJ's." Petunia lied, trying hard to hide her nervousness.

"Oh, that's fine really. I'm quite used to-." The man began.

"Uh, no! I insist!" Petunia said, and Harry could have sworn he heard her shove him carefully back outside before closing the door.

"Harry!" She called mockingly, before striding over to the cupboard, and thrusting it open.

"You heard the man. If your Uncle finds out, you wont live to see tomorrow." Petunia muttered menacingly.

Harry gulped, and carefully grabbed his jacket, trying to flatten his hair.

Petunia opened the door.

"Harry," She began in a fake gentle voice. "This is Mr. Remus Lupin, He'll be taking you today so you can make up for all your naughtiness." Petunia finished, pursing her lips as if it tasted bad to be so gentle.

Harry looked up, and his eyes widened. _Moony. _He thought, and he felt his heart begin to pound faster.

"Be a good boy." Petunia said, as her lips twitched to form a strained smile.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry answered.

"He'll be back around nine." Remus said, before turning around and walking to his car, Harry nervously tailing him.

"Harry, please get in the car." Remus said, gesturing to the back seats.

Harry nodded silently, feeling himself shake with fear. _Bye Bye, Life. _He thought, as he sat down, closing the door behind him.

Remus opened his own door, sat down, closed it, and began driving off silently. As soon as he turned the corner, He stopped the car, and turned around to face Harry.

Harry shut his eyes immediately.

"Harry." Remus began gently, but he faltered when he watched Harry shrink away.

"I d-didn't mean it. I'll pay for it. Just don't hurt-t me." Harry whimpered from somewhere in his arms.

"Harry I'm not planning to hurt you. I just want to help, I swe-." Remus began again, as his brow furrowed.

"T-that's what they all s-say. You're lying to me."

"Who are_ they_?" Remus asked gently, as he shifted himself to a more comfortable position, gazing upon the curled figure in front of him.

"All if them. They wanted to help, but Uncle Vernon got mad after. Everyone hates me." Harry murmured, as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Everyone doesn't hate you, Harry. I don't." Remus said gently.

"You wanted to hurt me yesterday. I d-didn't mean to break your c-cup." Harry whimpered.

Remus went silent, staring hard at Harry with concern.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm taking you away from your family. You're coming to live with me." Remus said firmly.

Harry whimpered.

"I don't want to go. He'll come looking for me, and t-then he'll-." Harry voice faltered, and he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and began to cry silently into his arms.

"Harry. Please don't cry. I swear, I'm here to help. Look. I bought a new cup. It's okay. It was an accident." Remus cooed softly.

Harry shook his head from between his arms.

Remus sighed. _What have they done? _He thought. He unbuckled his seat belt, and got out of the front of his car, instead going to the back.

Harry continued to whimper softly into his own arms.

Carefully, Remus placed a gentle hand around Harry's shoulders, making sure to avoid the injury he knew was on his shoulder.

At first Harry stiffened, letting out a small and choked sob, before he relaxed slightly.

"I'm going to help you Harry. I promise." Remus said firmly, closing his eyes. _I promise Lily and James. Your son is in good hands…_

* * *

A/N: Thank You Again for all the reviews. (Edited Version)


	4. Chapter Four

**Young and Helpless**

Chapter Four

The rest of the car ride, Harry sat, huddled at the back of the car, completely frightened. _Can I trust him? _Harry thought over and over. He was afraid. He had trusted his _real _family also, at one point. Before his uncle had started hurting him on his Fifth birthday.

"We're almost there." Remus announced, as he turned on Church Hill. Harry recognized the street when he had been forced only yesterday to stay out of his aunt's sight. He remembered the family, shoveling snow, and the children, happy and carefree. He sniffled softly.

The car came to a halt on the driveway of number 49.

"Harry. Will you get out of the car with me?" Remus asked gently, crouching at the side door, which he opened halfway.

Harry shook his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

Remus sighed, and reached out for Harry, instead picking him up, and carrying him out of the car.

Harry stiffened, as he shut his eyes tighter. A memory flashed through his mind.

* * *

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SIT ON THE WINDOW SIDE OF THE CAR. THAT IS DUDLEY'S FAVORITE SEAT. BUT NO! NOT A SINGLE BIT OF RESPECT!" Uncle Vernon shouted at the cowering little boy, who sat at the edge of the car seat, eyes filling with frightful tears._

"_I-I'm S-s-s-sorry. P-p-please." Harry whimpered, shuddering._

_Uncle Vernon bent down, grabbing him, and slamming the door behind him. He walked into the house angrily, and then lifted Harry, so that they were eye level._

"_You listen here. You have better show this family a little respect because we took you in, we gave you a home, clothes, and food. Not being able to follow simple rules at your age is ABSOLUTELY INTOLLERABLE! YOU ARE GOING TO START LISTENING TO YOUR ELDERS, AND SUPERIORS. Or else you may find yourself hurting much more than you already do now." His uncle said, menacingly._

_He thrust Harry onto his shoulder, and began to hit him, on his back. Loud, fierce slaps echoed through the house drowning the sobs and pleads of the little boy._

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he gasped, staring down at the moving pavement bellow, feeling the strong arms wrapped around him.

He began to struggle.

"Hey. Come on. We're almost there." Remus said, as he stepped onto the proch, opening the door, and walking in.

"NO!" Harry shouted desperately, as he tried to wriggle free from Remus' grasp.

"What the-." Remus began, as the door clicked shut, and he stopped, trying to keep a hold of the little boy in the middle of his house's hallway.

"P-Please, Stop! Don't! No!" Harry moaned, as he continued to struggle.

"Harry, it's okay I'm just trying to-." Remus began again.

Harry screamed, and began to sob loudly, still struggling.

"Harry, I-." But Remus' voice was drowned out by Harry's sobs.

Suddenly, Remus' grip faltered, and Harry went tumbling to the floor, landing on his back with a yelp, before he struggled to get up, and began to run down the tiled hall, away from Remus.

"Harry! Please! I was trying to help. Harry!" Remus shouted, as he tried to catch up with the boy.

Harry tripped, landing hard on the cold tile floor. He brought his arms up to his face, and began to sob hard into his arms.

Remus stopped, watching Harry continue to sob in his arms.

"Harry." Remus said, his voice cracking with fear and concern.

Harry moaned, and continued to sob into his arms, but no longer as loudly as he had been moments ago.

Remus edged forward. _What did they do to him? Look at him. He's scared of physical contact. _Remus thought. He felt the back of his eyes prickling, and took a moment to compose himself.

He made his way slowly to the quivering figure lying on his floor. He crouched down beside him, and waited.

Harry murmured quietly as tears continued to silently run down his cheek, and into his arms.

Remus strained his ears to listen to Harry's murmuring.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Please. Stop hurting me." Harry murmured into his arms, still shaking with fright.

Remus closed his eyes. _How could this have happened? _Slowly, he outstretched his arm, and placed it gently on Harry's back.

Harry froze.

"Shh." Remus cooed, and began to massage Harry's back in soothing circles.

"M-moony. I d-don't want to hurt an-ny more." Harry whimpered quietly.

"Don't worry. I promise you wont." Remus said.

* * *

Remus gazed down at the sleeping figure in his arms. It had token quite some time to gain Harry's trust, but he believed that Harry had definitely warmed up a little to him.

His heart ached, as he gazed down at the figure. Harry's eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly, clinging onto Remus' shirt unintentionally.

He shifted Harry's weight more to his left, trying to free his right hand to open the door of his Guest room, or soon to be Harry's room.

Harry winced, and moaned.

"Harry?" Remus cooed.

"Ow…" Harry moaned again, not daring to open his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?" Remus asked quietly.

Harry nodded into Remus shirt, his tiny fingers tightening their grasp on his shirt.

The door creaked open, and Remus shifted Harry's weight evenly once again.

Remus walked over to the small bed on the left side of the room. He placed Harry carefully on to the bed. Harry silently let go of his shirt, instead curling against the sheets of his bed.

Remus walked over to the blinds and shut them, to block out the sunlight.

"Better Harry?" Remus asked.

But little Harry was already fast asleep, shoes, jacket and all.

Remus smiled fondly at the little boy, before gently undoing the laces of Harry's shoes, pulling them off. He also undid Harry's jacket, slipping it off his shoulders.

For a moment, Remus stared at Harry's injured shoulder, Afraid of how badly it really was. _Smart Boy, _He thought, _wearing a long sleeve black shirt like that. _Remus sighed. He wasn't going to look at the wound just yet. Not without Harry's complete co-operation.

_Not today, Moony. Not today. No, Today, or rather tonight, You kick the Dursleys' Arses. _Remus smirked, nodding silently, as a mischievous grin pulled at his lips.

* * *

A/N: Thanks For the Overwhelming amount of Reviews! (Edited Version)


	5. Chapter Five

**Young and Helpless**

Chapter Five

Remus sat on his Kitchen Chair, staring absent-mindedly at the blank wall in front. He sipped at his tea, before continuing to swirl it around with his spoon.

_They've been abusing him. I know that for sure, but how badly?_ He thought. He sighed as he remembered Harry's reaction to him.

Abruptly, Remus got up, abandoning his mug, and instead staring fiercely at the wall.

"They will pay." He whispered menacingly, and with that, he grabbed his wand, and his cloak, and with a pop, disappeared.

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Dursley. How are you?" Remus said mockingly, as the door creaked open.

"I'm alright, thank you. I thought you said you would bring him back at nine. It's only three in the afternoon." Petunia said, as she let him in, closing the door behind him.

"Well. Some _things _have come up, unexpectedly, and they've sent me back, to ask a few questions." Remus said.

"Well…" Petunia faltered under his gaze. "I wouldn't know much about that. It's m-my husband that does. H-he's not home, b-b-but I'm sure he'll b-be in l-l-lat-ter." Petunia stuttered.

"Tell me, how does the boy act at home? We wish to compare his behavior in different locations." Remus lied, trying his best not to snap her neck.

"Well," Petunia began, evident relief flooding through her. "He's a happy boy, but a bit of a trouble maker. You see, we took him in, because he had no where else to go, but he doesn't seem to give us any respect." Petunia stated, eyeing Remus with suspicion.

"I see. Can you define _respect _for me?" Remus asked, his hand brushing upon his wand in his pocket.

"Well. He never listens to what we say, hardly does what we tell him to do, and he's always harassing our little Dudley." Petunia said, with a fake tear glistening in her eye.

"We try all we can. We tried being gentle, and caring, we try being slightly harsh. We get him everything he wants, and he still mocks us." Petunia added in a fake hurtful voice.

"Tell me, _Petunia. _What makes you think-." Remus stopped, and whipped out his wand, pointing it at her neck. "What makes you think you can lie to me?" Remus finished, with a dangerous tone.

She gasped, turning a deathly pale.

"P-put th-th-that away!" Petunia shrieked, backing away from the tip.

"What have you been doing to the boy? Don't you dare lie, or that might as well be the last thing you do." Remus said with narrowed eyes, keeping a steady grip on his wand.

"I hardly d-deserve the b-blame. It's Vernon. He does all _that _to the boy." Petunis stuttered, backing away against the wall.

"Really? So you have no part in this scheme of his?" Remus whispered, eyes still narrowed, with fire burning behind his eyes.

"I…" Petunia began, but she stopped, covering her face with her hands.

"What? What do you do to him? If you don't tell me, I have plenty of ways to get it out of you." Remus spat at her.

"I-i… P-please, d-don't hurt m-me." Petunia said, as her knees gave way, and she collapsed at his feet.

"So, you wont co-operate? Alright then. _Verumon!_" He twirled his wand, and a hazy olive green mist shot out, engulfing Ms. Dursley.

"What have you been doing to Harry Potter?" Remus whispered in a venomous voice.

Petunia froze, staring blankly out at him, and then parted her lips and began to speak.

"The boy thinks he's better. Vernon takes care of him physically. I'm the one who doesn't feed him properly, and I'm the one who blames everything on him, even if I know it was Dudley." Petunia spoke in a monotone voice.

Remus faltered, letting his wand momentarily slip from his fingers, his eyes widening, before he composed himself and once again held his wand up at her neck.

"What does Vernon do to him?" He asked.

"Beat him." She said simply.

"With what?" Remus asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know very well. He slaps the boy, and uses the belt on him also, but that is all I'm certain of. I also think he was cutting the boy at one point." She said, keeping a steady blank gaze on the wall behind him.

He felt his stomach do flip-flops, as he let his wand clatter to the floor, closing his eyes momentarily.

"That'll be all." He managed to gasp out, grabbing his wand and making his way to the door.

"Finite Incantatem." He muttered, and then as an after thought, sent a jelly legs curse at her.

"Maybe this will teach you to mess with me." Remus said. He narrowed his eyes, and pointed his wand up the stairs.

"I want all of Harry's stuff right now. Or your son will suffer." Remus spat angrily at Petunia.

She squealed, and tried vainly to get up, but her legs flopped limply to the side, refusing to move.

"Oh Dudley! Come out and play!" Remus called from the bottom of the stairs. A large figure came waddling to the edge of the stairs.

"No!" Petunia screeched, crawling up to Remus, using her arms.

"Harry's belongings, or he gets it!" Remus repeated.

Petunia cowered under his gaze, and squirmed over to a small cupboard under the stairs.

"Well? Go to Harry's room and get his stuff! Or do you not care for your son?" Remus shouted, bubbling with rage. It was very rare that he lost his composure to this extent, but he had had enough of this charade.

"T-t-this is his room." Petunia whispered, pointing at the small cupboard under the stairs.

"W-what? What did you say?" Remus asked venomously.

"I'll g-get his st-tuff. Just leave m-my family alone!" Petunia said, and she grabbed the walls, to try and steady herself, unlocking the cupboard door. She hastily grabbed the pile of clothes on the cupboards floor, along with an old toothbrush, a broken plastic horse, and other little things, before dropping it at Remus' feet.

"You will never, ever touch Harry, ever again. Do you hear me? NEVER!" Remus spat out, and with that, bent down, picking up all of Harry's stuff, and then turned and walked out.

He stopped suddenly, and faced the house again.

"The hex will wear off soon enough. Although, you'll still be unable to use your legs when your husband gets home. Oh! I almost forgot." He said. He flicked his wand, and with a pop, Dudley turned into a large frog.

Petunia fainted.

"That'll teach you to mess with me." Remus concluded.

He stepped onto the driveway, and starred at the Dursleys' new car. He smirked.

"I'm sure Vernon wont mind a brand new coat of paint." Remus said, and flicked his wand at the car, watching as a bucket of fluorescent pink paint spilled its contents on the roof of the car.

He smirked again, and with a pop, he returned to his home, clutching onto the small pile of Harry's belongings.

* * *

A/N: I'm not very good at being evil, but I had to do something. As for the slight OOCness on Remus' part, well, Remus _has _to be mad, I mean, Harry's being severely abused at a young age.

About the cutting, it wasn't what you think. It's not like he was being cut up with a knife, it was more of an accident. You'll found out soon enough…

OMG SO MANY RESPONSES. Yes, Remus is NOT poor. Honestly, His house is small but roomy, he's an 'average' person; not poor, not rich. Yes, Dumbledore will be appearing later, yes slowing the story down was intentional, yes Remus gains custody of Harry, and sues the Dursleys, and all the other things you expect!

Bujiana


	6. Chapter Six

**Young and Helpless**

Chapter Six

Remus was outraged, when he got home. He placed all of Harry's belongings on the Kitchen table, and sat on the chair with a large sigh. He rested his head in his hands, and closed his eyes.

_Harry is being beating. He was being beaten because of having flaws. The poor thing is malnourished, and is probably sprouting more injuries then I get every full moon, and that's saying something! _Remus curled his hands into fists at this, and held his breath.

_No use getting angry. They got what they deserved. I'll get the police into this after. _Remus thought, and he let out the breath he was holding, before opening his eyes again.

He stared at the piece of canvas sticking out from between the pile of baggy, worn-out clothes. He picked it up, and stared at it.

It was the picture he had painted for Harry at the park. He smiled sadly at the picture of the smiling boy. _Poor Kid._

He jumped, and stood up suddenly, when he heard a soft moan. The picture slipped from his hand, landing on the pile of clothes, as the wooden chair clattered to the floor. He swirled around, looking for the creator of the sound, but found no one.

He strained his ears. Another moan, and it was coming from upstairs.

_Harry. _He thought, and with that, quickly and quietly made his way to Harry's room.

He entered the room, to find Harry tangled in his sheets, curled up, and moaning softly. His eyes were shut tightly, and he was covering his face with his hands.

"No." He moaned softly, as he cowered over something unseen.

"Harry?" Remus called softly. He walked over to the bed, and sat on its edge, watching the boy fidget in his sleep.

"P-please. Stop it. Owww… No…" He moaned again.

Remus cringed at Harry's words, and carefully tapped him on his shoulder.

Harry jumped back, with wide fearful eyes, before huddling under the blankets, quivering quietly.

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus asked softly and gently.

"I d-didn't mean t-to. I won't m-make any more nois-se." Harry's muffled voice came from the depths of the blankets.

"Harry's it's alright. Moony's here." Remus reassured the fearful figure, as he pulled the blankets slowly off of the boy's head.

Remus engulfed Harry in a warm and comforting hug, and Harry dove into his shirt, sobbing quietly.

"H-he was going t-to hurt m-me. Don't let him,p-please." Harry murmured softly.

"It's okay. You're living with me. I won't let anyone hurt you." Remus said quietly, closing his eyes as he felt the burn of tears, threatening to spill.

"Make it go away. It w-won't go away." Harry said through silent sobs.

Remus felt the tears slowly slip down his cheeks.

"It'll go away. Not now, but soon. Do you trust me?" Remus whispered, as he wiped away the tears that managed to leak from his eyes.

Harry nodded slowly into Remus' shirt, but then his fingers tighten their grasp on his shirt.

"I'm s-sorry. I g-get scared. I d-don't wanna run away from y-you." He said quietly.

"It's okay. It's okay to be scared. You don't have to run away. They're gone. You're not going to get hurt anymore. Trust me." Remus whispered, as he tightened his embrace on the boy.

He felt a tiny hand grasp his own tightly. He looked down, to see Harry holding on to his hand desperately.

"Th-thank You." Harry whispered.

Remus couldn't help it. He smiled.

"Your Welcome."

How long the two sat there, neither remembered.

* * *

Harry sat on Remus' lap, his arms wrapped around the werewolf, as Remus look upon him with puffy red eyes, and a bright smile.

"Better?" Remus asked, annoyed that his voice cracked slightly.

"Better." Harry answered, snuggling into the warmth of Remus' shirt. His hand was still clutching at Remus' hand, as if to plead to Remus not to leave him.

"Do you want to change out of those clothes? They're all dirty." Remus suggested, eyeing the ripped jeans with guilt as he remembered Harry had tripped and gotten that _here._

Harry shook his head slowly.

"Why not?" Remus whispered gently.

"Not yet." Harry said simply. Remus sighed. _Of course, _He thought, _he's in denial. He doesn't want anyone to see him weak and hurt._

"Okay. That's okay. When you're ready though, just tell me. I'll help you okay?" Remus assured him.

Harry nodded.

Remus ruffled the boy's hair carefully, smiling fondly at him.

"Moony?" Harry whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" Remus answered.

There was pause, as Harry fidgeted in his arms.

"Never Mind." Harry said, burying himself in Remus' warm embrace again.

"You can tell me anything." Remus said, massaging the boy's back in soothing circles.

Harry winced slightly.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that." Harry said, looking up at Remus, and then to Remus' hand, massaging his back.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Remus asked, removing his hand from Harry's back.

Harry shook his head.

"He hurt me, not you. You t-touched me where it-t hurts. It's not y-your fault." Harry said into Remus' shirt.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Remus said gently, watching the boy cuddle against his warm embrace. _He's never had this. He's never had anyone to hug him, and love him. Curse those Dursleys! _Remus thought, angrily.

"What did you want before?" Remus asked.

Harry looked up with his sparkling green eyes, and began to bite his lower lip.

"I'm…h-hungry." Harry whispered, and then he closed his eyes tight, and cringed as if expecting some sort of punishment.

"That's it? You don't have to worry about that! I'll go fix something up for you. What do you want? I guess for dinner, it's to late for lunch." Remus said, smiling warmly.

Harry smiled, and squirmed out of Remus' embrace.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Remus asked, as he crossed his legs on Harry's bed.

Harry shrugged his shoulder, looking down and beginning to trace the pattern on the duvet cover.

"What about pizza? Do kids your age eat pizza?" Remus asked.

Harry looked up with wide eyes, and a small smile sprouted on his lips.

"Really?" He asked.

"Why not?" Remus answered, happy to see Harry smiling.

" Because I'm a freak." Harry murmured.

Remus faltered for a second, staring at Harry, gazing at his feet, which were swinging off the side of the bed.

"You are _not _a freak." Remus stated gently.

Harry didn't say anything, and continued to stare at his feet solemnly.

"Come one tiger, you are _not _a freak. You are my friend, and we are going to get ourselves some pizza, okay?" Remus said happily, getting up, and crouching down at Harry's feet so they were at eye level. He reached out, and brought Harry's chin up, so their eyes could meet.

"Okay?" He asked, this time much quieter.

Harry's face broke into a happy grin, and he clapped his hands together.

"Okay." He said happily.

* * *

A/N: As you can tell, little Harry is finally warming up to Remus. Don't expect their relationship to stay so strong though. There's still a lot that has to go on. Harry doesn't even know Remus is a werewolf, and let's just say that when he does find out, it wont be pretty.

Thanks For the Reviews (Edited Version)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Young and Helpless**

Chapter Seven

The two sat in Remus' Dining room, nibbling on their slices of Pizza. The entire time, Remus had kept a watchful eye on Harry, wanting to find out more of Harry's condition. He frowned when he noticed Harry had hardly eaten anything; only about a slice and a half, and a cup of water.

"Are you okay Harry?" The boy glanced up at Remus, abandoning his pizza, instead gazing neutrally at his mentor.

Finally, he shook his head no.

Remus sighed. _How could they have done this? If Dumbledore knew…_Remus' eyes widened. _DUMBLEDORE! _He mentally kicked himself, feeling guilty that he hadn't told anyone that he had supposedly kidnapped Harry from his home.

_The wards must have fallen. _Remus contemplated.

He kept his steady gaze on Harry, watching his small hand grasp the half empty glass of water, and sipping at it cautiously. He et the cup down again, and began to peel off the pepperonis from his pizza, placing them on is napkin.

"Harry? When you're done can you do me a favor?" Remus asked gently, keeping a smile on his face to reassure him.

Harry looked up again, placing the last pepperoni on his napkin. Although his face was blank, Remus could still see slight panic in Harry's eyes.

He nodded slowly and gingerly placed his pizza down.

"I'm done." He whispered. Remus sighed again, getting up and crouching down beside Harry.

"Can you keep a secret?" Remus asked with a sudden idea.

Harry nodded once more, curiosity engulfing the tiny traces of panic in those emerald eyes.

Remus got up, and pulled out his wand.

"Magic is real. Watch. _Wingardium Leviosa._" Remus said this very quietly. He flicked his wand, and his chair began to float.

At first, Harry's eyes widened in shock, and then a flash of discomfort and fear ran through his eyes, before a small smile began to play at his lips. His eyes wandered over to Remus, who was gazing down at him questioningly, before giving a curt nod of reassurance. Harry's smile grew, and he got off his chair, walked over to the hovering piece of furniture, and began to feel around, as if expecting to feel a clear string, holding it up.

"How did you do that?" He asked slowly, as he looked up at Remus, with questioning eyes.

Remus crouched down beside Harry.

"You see, there are two worlds. A magical world, and a muggle world, 'muggles' being people who can't do magic, like your aunt and uncle. You can do magic. When you turn eleven, you'll get one of these. This is a wand, what we use to do make. With different swishes, we can make spells, like the one I did. In five years you'll be learning how to do this too." Remus explained.

Harry gazed curiously at Remus wand.

"C-can it hurt you?" He asked softly.

Remus smiled sadly.

"Some magic is used to hurt you, but I will never hurt you with my wand, I promise. Okay?" Remus assured Harry.

Harry smiled again.

"Okay." He answered.

"Now, about this favor… Can you go upstairs and wait for me while I clean up?" Remus asked softly.

Harry nodded slowly, and exited the Kitchen, climbing up the stairs, and entering his room. He sat on his bed, and began to twirl his thumbs patiently, waiting for Remus to come up.

Finally, the sound of footsteps could be heard, as Remus came up the stares. The footsteps stopped at the door, and slowly, it creaked open. Remus walked in.

He walked over to Harry, crouching beside him, so they were at least some what eye leveled. He placed a comforting hand on Harry own, which was now gripping lightly at the bed.

"Harry. You can trust me, right?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded, but then, as an after thought, he shrugged.

"It's hard. I get scared. I'm sorry." He said, staring down at his hands once more.

"It's okay." Remus whispered gently.

Harry nodded again, keeping his gaze on his hand.

"Harry," Remus began again, grabbing the small wrist of the figure in front of him. "I need to see your injuries." He finished.

Harry's arm immediately drew back and he shut his eyes tightly.

"Harry." Remus cooed softly.

Harry drew a shuddering breath, and slowly extended his hand once more, nodding his head, showing Remus his approval.

"I'm not going to hurt you okay? We're past that. You can forget about all that now." Remus said softly.

Harry nodded again, but Remus noted that his eyes were still shut with hesitation.

Remus carefully tugged at the end of Harry's shirt, closing his eyes, and bracing himself. Carefully, with blinded vision, Remus guided the shirt off of Harry's head, and opened his eyes.

He gasped.

Harry's body was covered in bruises, big and small, some beginning to sprout, some already a deep purple, others a sickly green, and some beginning to fade, but what caught Remus' eyes was the gash on Harry's stomach.

"Harry?" Remus asked in a shaky voice.

Harry's eyes snapped open, as he began to chew on his lower lip.

"What happened here?" Remus asked, pointing at the cut on Harry's stomach.

"Belt." Harry answered softly. Remus closed his eyes against a slight wave of nausea.

"My shoulder was the belt too." Harry added quietly, while gazing at his new mentor.

"Oh Harry. If I had known. Really, if I had known, I would have taken you away. When I get my hands on Dumbledore, I'll…" Remus trailed off.

"Moony? Am I going to die?" Harry asked suddenly.

Remus shot his head up painfully, his eyes snapping wide open.

"Of course not, Harry! Everything's only going to get better now, I promise, okay?" Remus cooed softly again.

Harry nodded.

The silence after that was deafening. Remus studied all of Harry's wounds carefully, trying to avoid hurting the boy. Finally, he spoke up.

"Harry. I want to help you. But you're going to have to be a strong kid, okay?" Remus said

"Strong?" Harry murmured, as he crossed his legs on the floor where the two sat.

"In order to fix these, I'm going to have to put some stuff on them, but it'll hurt." Remus answered.

Harry cringed.

"It'll be really quick, and then, if you be good, I'll show you some more magic, alright?" Remus assured him.

Harry nodded slowly, and Remus got up, exiting the room.

After a minute, Remus came back holding a few bandages, alcohol, and some other muggle aiding equipment. He was afraid to use magic on Harry, in case something were to back fire, and so decided to use the muggle methods instead.

"I never got to say sorry the other day. I didn't mean to hurt your shoulder." Remus spoke up, crawling up to Harry, and unscrewing the cap of the alcohol bottle.

"It's okay, Moony." Harry said with a smile.

Remus pressed the alcohol soaked cotton pad on Harry's stomach.

Harry flinched instantly, backing away from Remus, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I told you, it's going to hurt, but it's for the best. Uncle Moony will never hurt you." Remus said softly.

Harry closed his eyes, nodding slowly, as his hands turned into fists. He scurried back to his spot, and took a deep breath.

"Hurry." He said, and curled his hands into fists again.

It hurt Remus very much to watch Harry flinch, as he tended to Harry's wounds. When it came to Harry's shoulder (which he had left for last) he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the damage.

Finally, he pressed the alcohol pad, on the swollen bump on Harry's shoulder, which was crusting with blood.

He watched Harry flinch, as tears began to roll down his cheeks, even though his eyes were closed fiercely tight. His hands curled into fists, his knuckles becoming white, but never once did he make a sound.

Finally, Remus wrapped the bandage around Harry's shoulder, and sighed with relief, placing everything down, and tapping Harry gently on the shoulder.

"It's over." Remus said gently.

Harry wrapped his arms immediately around Moony's waist, and began to sob quietly.

"It hurt so much. But I think I trust you now." Harry murmured quietly

"It's all right" Remus cooed softly, as he smiled when he heard Harry say he trusted him.

Finally after a moment in which Harry rested his head against Remus' chest, one of them spoke up.

"Harry you're going to live with me now, aren't you?" Remus asked softly.

"If you let me." Harry murmured softly.

"Of course. I always wanted a child around the house." Remus said with a small smile.

"Anyways, about that," Remus began. "I'll need to speak to a friend. His name is Dumbledore, and only he can give me permission to do so."

"Why?" Harry asked weakly.

"Well…" Remus began nervously. "Do you remember the night your parents died?" he asked.

"All I remember is a large green flash. I dream about it even now. My aunt and uncle told me that my parents died in a car crash and I was…I w-was the only o-one t-to..." Harry said as large tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Shhh." Remus said quietly, as he patted Harry's, head ruffling his hair in the process.

Remus shook his head trying to clear his mind. _I'll have to speak Dumbledore about this but maybe later. Right now, the boy's been through too much._

"What do you say we go downstairs and I'll show you some more magic." Remus spoke suddenly.

Harry looked up with bright shining emerald eyes. With one small hand, he wiped his face.

"OK." Harry said as a small smile sprouted against his lips.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Remus laughed as he got up, picking the boy in his arms and ruffling his hair once more.

With that said, the two left Harry's room with wide silly grins on their faces.

* * *

A/N: This is probably been my longest chapter ever. I have Microsoft Word 2003 on my computer and discovered last night a program called 'speech' so now instead of typing, I'm happily talking to my microphone and the computer is typing for me. It's so cool.

Anyways on one of things you are so much for all of your reviews. But I think the story's coming to close. Another five chapters or so and it'll be over. I still have to do the parts where Remus goes talk to Dumbledore, not to mention Remus gaining custody over Harry and Remus sues the Dursleys but I think it's pretty much coming to a close.

About Sirius making an appearance in the story; I'm not very sure if I'm going to do so, maybe, maybe not. I honestly don't have very much for his role if I do put him in the story, but nonetheless I think his appearance will be very much wanted. I think that's all I want to say.

(Edited Version)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Young and Helpless**

Chapter Eight

Remus lay in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He had been there long time contemplating on things such as what he was to do with himself and how he was to confront Dumbledore on this matter.

Harry had fallen asleep not too long ago. _He is such an adorable kid _Remus pondered, as he sighed heavily

_I know I should tell Dumbledore but I'm afraid that Harry will get scared he has already been through so much. Not only that but I wish to gain custody over him and I have still have to sue the Dursleys._

Remus shifted to the other side, and shut his eyes. _I should get some sleep _he thought and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Harry?" Remus said gently as he patted sleeping figure.

"Mmm." Harry groaned in his sleep as he placed his hand on his face.

"Harry, I need you to get up." Remus said in reply to Harry's groan.

"Okay." Harry said weakly, his eyes opening half way, as he threw his covers off.

"We're going to the market today. I need some groceries, and I was thinking we can get you some clothes." Remus yawned, as he opened the blinds to Harry's room.

"It's okay. You don't have to." Harry murmured, staring down at his feet.

"No, Harry I insist. At least let us buy a new pair of jeans and a shirt for you, so you have a nice outfit to wear on special occasions." Remus said, as he sat beside Harry, gazing down at his wriggling figure.

Harry sat silently, admiring his hands, and not daring to look up at Remus. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Remus spoke up again.

"Harry, I want you to get ready. Please don't argue. We're going shopping." Quietly, he stood up, and left the room, pushing the door closed, as Harry stared after him, a small innocent smile creeping up on his lips.

" I think the darker blue jeans the better." Remus said from where he sat as he watched Harry exit from the Fitting room, with a pair of light blue jeans on.

Harry nodded slowly, looking down at his legs, admiring the pair of knew jeans.

"Alright then. Go get changed again, and give me the second pair you tried on. The darker blue ones. Also, I think the red shirt and green shirt would go best with that pair of jeans so, I'll be buying them too." Remus muttered, as he tugged at the plastic handles of the bags already in his hand from his own shopping.

"You don't have to buy me clothes. I'm okay with mine." Harry said as he walked into his stall.

"Harry. What did I say? I insist. Don't worry about it, alright?" Remus called from where he stood.

"Okay…" Harry's voice came trailing from his stall.

Harry sighed. Quickly, he put on his own baggy, worn clothes, and stared at the small mirror in the stall. He felt bad. _I know I can trust Moony. But, I'm not ready yet. What if he's buying me lots of stuff so I can trust him, and then…_Harry stopped thinking, as he shuddered. He grabbed all of the folded clothes, and exited the stall.

He handed half the pile to one of the people standing underneath a large sign that read 'Guy's Fitting Room'. The rest of the cloths, which were the jeans, and the two shirts, he shifted to his other arm, and walked over to Remus.

"Okay. Err, here." He muttered quietly, handing the clothes to Remus.

"Come on, don't get sad or anything. I just want to help, okay? I thought we were past this. I promised I would never hurt you. I just want you to look nice when my friend comes over later. Plus, it's a nice change from your other clothes." Remus said gently, with a smile.

Harry paused for a second, with a neutral look on his face, staring at Remus' eyes, before smiling softly.

"That's a good boy." Remus answered.

* * *

"See? Now you look very handsome." Remus smiled, as he crouched down beside Harry. His hands brushed off a piece of lint from Harry's shoulder, before adjusting the sleeves, folding them upward to pull his hands from hiding underneath the sweater.

"I like it. I like all of it. Thank You." Harry threw his hand around Remus' shoulders, holding on tightly.

"No Problem Harry. Come on, we'll stop for hot chocolate if you want. Do you have all of your bags?" Remus asked, as he felt tears prickling at his eyes, when he felt Harry hugging him.

Harry let go, His eyes were slightly glazed with tears, and smile was plastered on his face.

"Yah." He sniffled, before reaching down and grabbing all of their bags, they headed towards the small tea shop.

"So what are you having? I'm having the steaming lemon tea.." Remus said, as they reached the shop, and skimmed the list of beverages.

"I…It's okay. I don't need anything." Harry said, lowering his gaze to the floor.

Remus placed a hand on Harry's chin, raising his head so that their eyes were leveled.

"Harry. I know, it's going to take a while, But I want you to realize that you can have anything. I want to make you happy. Now tell me what you want. How about Triple Chocolate Mix, with chunky marshmallows?" Remus whispered.

Harry smiled.

"Thanks Moony." He answered.

Remus smiled. "Triple Chocolate Mix, with chunky marshmallows it is then." He laughed, as he gave Harry a small hug.

He placed his order, as Harry walked over to one of the round tables, which had deep wine-colored table cloths, with matching napkins, and a flower centerpiece.

Remus walked over to the table where Harry sat.

"If you don't mind, I got us some cookies too." Remus said, as he placed the two cups on the table, before placing a small bag of cookies down.

"No. I l-like cookies. Thanks." Harry said, as he grabbed his Hot Chocolate, and a straw in the bag of cookies.

* * *

The two sat there for half an hour, munching on their cookies, and sipping at their drinks. Finally, the two were done.

"Let's go. We have fifteen minutes to get home. My friends, will be coming to our house. He's going to give me permission to keep you." Remus said, placing the Styrofoam cups, bag, and napkins in the trash.

"Is he my family?" Harry asked slowly, afraid of asking too many questions.

"No, not really. But he knew your mum and dad. So did I. Yeah… Me, Sirius, Your mum, and your dad. It was the four of us." Remus smiled sadly at the memory.

"You knew mummy and daddy?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Mmm Hmm." Remus replied absentmindedly.

"Wow." Harry whispered.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, get in the car, and we'll go home. I don't want to be late." Remus muttered, ushering Harry into the car, before climbing into it himself.

* * *

"Harry? Do you think you can go upstairs and entertain yourself and your room?" Remus cast, once the entered his home.

"OK." Harry answered.

"Thanks." Remus answered, as he settled himself on a Kitchen Chair.

His eyes glanced up at the clock, as his fingers drummed against the table. Reluctantly, he rose, rummaging through the cupboards and pulling out two tea bags, and placing the kettle of water on the stove.

"Ah. Good Afternoon Remus." Came Albus Dumbledore's voice from behind him.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFY! Um, Remus is going to take him to the hospital. The only reason he didn't is because he has to speak with Dumbledore first, to sort EVERYTHING out…

OMG SO MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU PEOPLE SOOOOO MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL!

(Edited Version)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Young and Helpless**

Chapter Nine

Remus whirled around, as the cup in his hand slowly slipped from his fingers, crashing loudly to the floor. Remus' heart raced, as he stared at the calm blue eyes under the half moon spectacles.

"Good Afternoon Dumbledore." Remus replied, after a moment's hesitation.

"How are you managing, Remus?" Dumbledore questioned, an amused smile playing at his lips, as he sat on the table, watching Remus, as he nervously began picking up all the pieces of the broken mug.

"I-I'm pulling t-through." Remus answered. He placed the broken pieces on the counter, before pulling out his wand, and muttering 'Reparo' under his breath.

"I see, well that's good news, no?" Dumbledore spoke, in his calm neutral voice. Remus nodded, pouring the tea into the mugs, and walking over to the table, placing a mug in front of Dumbledore.

"So, from what I understood in your letter, you wished to speak to me about something." Dumbledore began, as he sipped at his tea.

"Yes. Err, I heard a rumor…That the wards have fallen…and I wanted to know if it was true." Remus replied, stirring his tea absent-mindedly. _Where is my cool demeanor now? _He thought.

"Yes. They are true. But we have a lead-." Dumbledore began, Remus' ears perked up sharply, and he heard his heart beating faster in protest. "-seems that someone stopped by the Dursleys', who are Harry's family members, house and disguised him/herself as a staff member from Harry's school. Ms. Petunia described him as a young man with brown hair, and eyes." Dumbledore.

"Albus. The boy is with me." Remus said suddenly, staring hard at the Headmaster.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded, and his face turned stern. Remus held their gaze steadily.

"We thought as much." Dumbledore spoke.

"I had every right." Remus said firmly, as his hesitation slowly dripped away.

"Oh?" Dumbledore commented, sipping at his tea.

"He wasn't safe there anymore! He should have never been put there! I had to take him away, they were-." But Remus was cut off.

"He was very much safe there. Remus, Harry must be kept from Voldemort at all cost. You know that only a blood relative can strengthen the wards. You took him away, and the wards fell. We do not know, if Voldemort has truly left us." Dumbledore interrupted.

Remus felt his anger rise to its peek, and his face began to redden.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN START WITH ME, SIR! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW YOU'RE NAMBY-PAMBY THEORY CONCERNING HIS SAFETY IS ALL FALSE! I CAN NAME A GOOD FEW PLACES WHERE HE WOULD BE MUCH SAFER THEN AT THAT LUNATIC PLACE! HE WAS BEING BEATEN, GODDAMNIT! THE POOR KID CAME INTO MY CARE BATTERED AND BRUISED! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME HE IS SAFE THERE? YOU-." Remus shouted suddenly, getting up and letting his chair knock to the floor in a loud clang.

"Remus. Calm Down." Dumbledore interrupted. His voice was soft, but so intense, that Remus faltered.

"I understand how you feel, but you must understand that only blood relatives could sustain half of the charms placed around him. He was presumably safe from any _magical _danger and-." Dumbledore said, in a calm, but serious voice.

"No, Albus. You haven't seen him! You haven't made any contact with him since that night. You didn't bother to check up on him. WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THIS HAS BEEN GOING. THE POOR KID HAS BEEN SEVERELY BEATEN FOR BEING WHO HE'S BEST AT! HIMSELF!" Remus huffed, and slowly slid back into his chair, lowering his gaze to the table, before rubbing his temples in smooth circles, as he closed his eyes tightly, against the headache that was slowly creeping onto him.

"Can you forgive a foolish old man for his mistakes?" Dumbledore spoke smoothly, from his place.

"I promise Lily and James that no harm would come to him, if they were to leave. They seemed to know something was going to happen sooner or later. I told them I would do everything in my power to keep him safe. I've failed them." Remus said his voice considerably softer then before.

"You have failed no one." Dumbledore reassured, as he silently sipped at his tea.

"Of course I have. I didn't even recognize the boy when I first saw him. He was so thin, and small, he looked almost two years younger then his age. He was so innocent, and yet, you could see the unhappiness in his eyes. I was completely out of it. I didn't know it was him. My first mistake, and then he told me who he was. I remember the Harry I knew, the little baby, always smiling, and murmuring gibberish, and healthy, and being fed regularly. But that Harry's gone. I met up with him a second time, and that's when I found out he was being abused. He ran off. My heart broke, sir. Seeing him. He was afraid of me. He used to know me as Uncle Moony, and now he was afraid of me! And what about Sirius? What would he say? I haven't spoken to him either, in a few weeks. When he finds out…" Remus stopped himself, feeling tears burning against his eyelids, threatening to fall.

"It would be best if only a few knew of this." Dumbledore commented.

Remus snapped his head up.

"OH, Don't you dare tell me NOT to tell Sirius!" Remus muttered angrily, and then as an afterthought, added, "You'll only be wasting your breath."

"I did not say you could not tell Sirius. I was merely stating that it would be best if only a handful of us knew." Dumbledore said weakly, looking suddenly years older.

The Silence that followed was deafening. Both men sat, sipping their teas constantly, while pondering the situation. Finally, Dumbledore spoke up.

"You know you can't keep the boy." He spoke tiredly.

Remus looked up from where he had been staring at a knot on the table, and frowned.

"I'd like to see you stop me. As soon as I can, I'm gaining custody over him, and suing those motherf-…Sorry. I'll be suing _them_ good." Remus growled.

"Remus. Because of your condition, the Ministry won't allow you to take over him. They won't permit it." Dumbledore said.

"But I've given that a lot of thought. Last night, actually. If I gain custody over him, through muggle systems, it automatically cancels out all rules in the Ministry, and Fudge is forced to hand over his approval." Remus said, avoiding the Headmaster's eyes.

"Remus-." Dumbledore began, in his serious tone.

"'Don't you _Remus _me. You're not my Father. My Father died long ago! I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE SURE HARRY POTTER IS SAFE. AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!" Remus rose from his seat, his fist banging against the table.

"When Mr. Potter was born, you know that guardianship was handed over to Sirius and-." Dumbledore began calmly, dismissing the hissy fit Remus was throwing.

"Both Sirius and I will have the absolute PLEASURE TO TAKE THE BOY AWAY FROM _YOUR _HANDS." Remus hissed, his voice considerably low.

"Remus this is unaccepted, I am-." Dumbledore tried again, holding a steady calm, but severe gaze on Remus.

"YOU ARE UNACCEPTABLE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION!" Remus yelled, before turning his heel…and suddenly faltering.

The small six-year-old stood silently at the doorway, tears streaming down his cheeks…

* * *

A/N: Um, First, I'd like to say thanks to Deadly Hope for the great tip. I went back and altered the wording a bit. Also, I was unhappy with Chapter Eight, so I changed it around. The scene is the same, only Harry's actions and feelings are altered. I was moving too quick.

Thanks for all the reviews. I know, another cliffy, and updates aren't as fast, but I try to keep them constant. Any more tips on my writing? Drop a line. I also have my email If you want to make it personal.

(Edited Version - yes 'ties' is now 'teas' like it was suppose to be )


	10. Chapter Ten

**Young and Helpless**

Chapter Ten

"Harry." Remus said softly, after a moment of shock. Suddenly, all of his anger ebbed away slowly, and he walked over to Harry.

"N-no. You're going to get in t-trouble." Harry choked quietly, and turned around, walking away from the Kitchen.

"Harry!" Remus called after him. He turned around shooting a small glare at Dumbledore, before chasing after Harry.

He found Harry hiding underneath the duvet covers of his bed.

"Harry." Remus cooed, as he walked over to the quivering lump.

"No." He moaned. Remus could hear Harry's breathe hitch, as he sobbed into the covers.

Carefully, He pulled the covers back, and engulfed Harry in a large hug.

"Please don't cry Harry. Please. Just forget about everything alright? I promise thing will get better. Just let me sort a few things out. Please Harry." His own breath quivered; as he let his own tears silently tremble down his cheek.

"Then, we can go live out on the beach together, and I'll buy you all the toys you've ever dreamed of. You can meet Sirius, You're Godfather. Yah and we can go, just the three of us on trips, and have the most fun in the world. Everything will be alright, I promise, Okay. Please, stop crying." Remus said through thick tears.

"B-but you're in t-t-t-trouble." Harry said, as he pulled slowly from Remus' embrace, looking up with wide bloodshot eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

"No I'm not. If that's what's wrong, then trust me I'm not in trouble. Dumbledore, is a friend, we were just…disagreeing. I'm sure I'm not in trouble." Remus assured Harry, as he once again wrapped his arms comfortingly around Harry.

"L-liar." Harry murmured from within his shirt.

"Harry, I'm not lying. I swear. Please, Trust me. Don't you? Come on. We'll go downstairs. I'll apologize, and you can meet him, and we'll be friends okay? Then we'll go see your Godfather." Remus pledged with tearful eyes.

He paused for a moment, and glanced down, as Harry slowly urged Remus away with his hands.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"I don't want to s-say sorry. He's mean." Answered Harry.

"Harry. It's okay. He was just disappointed with me. He's really fond of you." Remus said, as he passed a hand slowly through the tuffs of jet-black hair.

"Do y-you trust him?" Harry questioned slowly, as he wiped his eyes against his sleeves.

Remus stopped, and considered this for a moment. He felt his heart clench slightly.

"Yes Harry. Yes I do."

* * *

A knock echoed through the Kitchen. The wooden door, which was closed shut, slowly creaked open, and Remus appeared slowly from behind it, carrying a the toddler in his arms.

"Sir?" Remus whispered softly. He felt his heart thumping in his chest. Suddenly he regretted everything he had said earlier.

"Hello Remus." Dumbledore said from his place at the table.

"Yes, sir. I apologize for my behavior earlier. It was certainly inappropriate and uncalled for. I-" Remus began, as he held Harry in his arms, who was burying his face into Remus' neck.

"No apology needed. It was quite understandable. So I assume this is Harry?" Dumbledore cut Remus off, with a wave of his hand, and rose from his seat.

"Yes, this is him. Harry, come on, say hi to my friend." Remus cooed softly, as he nudged Harry's small arm away from where it was covering his face.

Harry turned his head slowly with wide eyes, and smiled, waving his hand in the air towards Dumbledore. Remus frowned; he could tell Harry's smile was a fake one, as fear still lingered in those small, emerald orbs.

"Hello Harry. I am Albus Dumbledore. Remus here has been telling me about you. Can you answer a few questions?" Dumbledore asked slowly, as he lowered his head, to become somewhat eyelevel with Harry.

"Okay." Harry answered.

"Who are your aunt and uncle?" Dumbledore asked slowly, keeping his calm gaze on Harry.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Harry answered with a small voice.

"Do you like them?" Dumbledore questioned.

Instead of answering, Harry nodded.

"Do they hurt you?" Dumbledore asked again, keeping his gaze so steady, as those calm blue eyes seemed to draw Harry closer.

Harry stared slowly into the man's eyes. He couldn't explain it, but he saw comfort and joy in they. He could see the trust, and concern, and the will to do good. He was so deeply drawn to them, as if an invisible force was pulling him forward. He paused out of hesitation when he heard the latest question.

"Yes." He answered very quietly, staring unblinkingly at Dumbledore.

"Show Me." Dumbledore said in a stern uncommon voice. Harry stood in his trance, and carefully wriggled free of Remus' grasp.

"Harry?" Remus muttered softly, as his eyebrow rose in question.

But Harry didn't break his gaze with Dumbledore. Instead, he brushed away Remus' presence, and slowly pulled his shirt off, letting it drop at his side.

Dumbledore's eyes grew darker, and his features dropped, his once neutral smile plummeting into a frown, as his eyebrows rose past his hairline in concern.

"I've seen enough; please put your shirt back on." Dumbledore said quietly, as Remus snapped out of his daze, and pulled the shirt on the six-year-old for him.

As soon as Dumbledore broke their gaze, Harry whimpered, looking very confused.

"I want you to bring him to the nearest muggle hospital in town. We cannot bring him to any wizarding Hospital. It will arouse suspicion. I will have Moody keeping an eye on the both of you. Tomorrow, we'll discuss his living arrangements." Dumbledore said slowly, keeping his gaze on Harry, who had crawled back into Remus' embrace, and had hidden his face from view, shaking silently.

"There will be nothing to discuss. But nonetheless, we'll meet tomorrow so you can _check up_ on us." Remus said making sure to strain the words 'check up'.

Without another word, Dumbledore left with a loud pop.

* * *

"Harry?" Remus asked quietly, after watching Albus leave.

Harry pulled his face from where it had been hiding, against Remus' shirt. He had a light trail of tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't cry please. Harry, everything will be okay." Remus crooned.

"H-he made m-me." Harry said with a shaky voice.

"I know Harry, I know. But he's a friend. He won't hurt you. He's just shocked. What about we get you cleaned up so we can go get you fixed up." Remus answered with a soft smile.

"I d-don't want to go to the doctors. They have needles." Harry murmured, as he once again cuddled in Remus' embrace.

"Don't worry. I wont let them hurt you with the needles. They just need to clean you up." Remus said, as the two made their way up the stairs.

"What about magic?" Harry asked, his eyes brightening very suddenly.

"Well, we can't. Magic can't be exposed…or err…well no one can put a spell on you because your body isn't ready." Remus tried to explain.

"How come?" Harry asked.

"Well, you've never had magic done on you, so having a lot of magic, like healing spells, that'll help you, would make you go on overdrive. Like a computer. If you feed it too much information, or download too much stuff on it, It will slow down and stop." Remus explained.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Harry answered.

"You still haven't changed from the polite little gentleman you are, have you? One day, we'll all go to the beach, and I'll paint you a picture of the sunset against the ocean, okay? Would you like that?" Remus asked.

The famous Potter grin finally blossomed on Harry's lips.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHH Being bombarded by school and stuff… Anyways… Hope you like this chapter… Not as good as the others, but I was rushing it slightly. It will be edited.

Sorry.

Bujiana


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Young and Helpless**

Chapter Eleven

_Bright Lights. So bright. I can't see. Everything is frozen. I can't move. I can't feel. Ow. Wait…What's that? Wha-?..._

"Harry? Are you awake?" Remus' voice filtered softly through the room.

Harry moaned softly, turning over on his bed, only to face a large blank wall. Come to think of it, all of the walls were pure white, almost blinding, and the lights, were like mini suns, trying desperately to burn everything in sight with their excessive power.

"Turn off the lights." Harry mumbled, as he placed one hand over his eyes, squeezing them shut.

"Sorry." Remus answered. Harry heard a faint scratch of a large chair, and then the shuffling of feet, before everything dimmed to a faint orange glow.

"Where am I?" Harry asked softly, when he opened his eyes again, realizing it was Moony who had been sitting bedside him.

"You're in the hospital. They put you on some gas, so you wouldn't feel anything when they put on the stitches. You shouldn't move too much. I reckon you hurt a bit?" Remus said softly, as he took Harry's hand, smiling fondly at him.

"Only a little." Harry answered.

"That's good. I didn't leave your side yet. Dumbledore came to visit me earlier on. It's two in the morning now. He dropped in around seven." Remus said.

"What'd he say?" Harry asked, as he pulled the covers higher, right up to his chin.

"Well. We talked, a little bit, and I convinced him to let you spend two weeks with me, and Sirius, your godfather. Then, he'll check up on everything, and things will go from there. He also wanted to know how you were doing. He wanted to wake you up, but I told him not to." Remus said truthfully, his face solemn.

"So, no more fighting? Everything's okay?" Harry asked hopefully.

Remus couldn't help but smile widely.

"Yes, Harry. Everything's slowly becoming okay." Remus answered.

Harry smiled, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Everything seems to be okay. Has the nurse been coming in to change his bandages?" A large nurse dressed in white asked, as she stood in front of Remus, chewing gum, and tapping her pen on her clipboard.

"Yes, she just changed his bandages a little over an hour ago." Remus answered in a protective voice.

"Has he complained of any pain at all, or has there been any excessive bleeding?" The nurse asked again, as she blew a bubble with her gum.

" No and no." Remus said, his ears flushing with annoyance as her gum popped lightly, smacking at herlips.

"Alright then, that is all." The nurse said, as she checked off something on her clipboard.

"Wait. He'll be having a visitor soon. Around three. Can you warn me when he arrives?" Remus asked.

With a curt nod, the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her, her heels clicking loudly against the white waxed floor.

"When's Sirius coming?" Harry asked, from his sitting position on the hospital bed as he scrunched his nose at the nurse.

"I didn't like her either." Remus said, with a chuckle, as he sat beside Harry, on one of the 'borrowed' lounge chairs.

Harry laughed loudly. _He's like the daddy I never had. _Harry thought.

"Anyways, Sirius will hopefully be here in ten minutes, if he's not late. I told him three in my owl." Remus answered

"How come he's my godfather, but I don't know?" Harry asked slowly, shifting to sitting position.

"That's quite a story actually. You see, when your parents, well… When you lost your parents…" Remus faltered, at the sad look that seemed to pool into Harry's eyes.

"Sirius figured it out a little bit too late, and he tried to help, because me, him, and your parents were all friends. But, when he got there, he was too late. You were the only survivor…" Remus stopped again. Harry's darkened eyes had gone from a pool of pain and longing to a pool of confusion.

"Huh? Aunt Petunia said my parents died in a car crash." Harry answered.

Remus faltered, his mouth dropping in a silent 'o' as anger boiled inside of him. _HOW DARE THEY!_ He thought, as his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm sorry." Harry said suddenly, as he watched Remus' face turn tomato red in anger.

"No No No. It's not your fault. They didn't tell you. I'll kill them. Bloody bastard they…and he doesn't even…and…oh they'll pay for this." Remus muttered under his breath, his hands still clenched into fists.

"You should calm down Moony, you wouldn't want your 'wolf within' to break free would you?" A voice floated in from the doorway.

There stood a young man, with long shoulder-length black hair and shadowed eyes. He was wearing a long navy blue cloak, which had served him a few odd from the nurses in the hallway. A large grin was sparking at his lips.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, and engulfed his friend in a large hug.

"Moony Moony. You never change. Always stand up for the little guy. So, are you Harry." Sirius asked, as he slowly approached Harry, who's eyes were gleaming happily.

Harry didn't know how to explain it, but just looking into the eyes of Sirius made him feel so warm, at home and safe. He knew Sirius could be trusted.

Harry smiled brightly, and waved at Sirius, who sat beside Harry, followed closely by Remus.

"Hey little buddy. I don't think you remember me, but I was the one that made you sick on your first birthday by spinning you around so fast in my arms." Sirius said with a goofy grin.

Harry giggled softly, before feeling Sirius arms around him. Slowly he wrapped his own arms around Sirius, and hugged tightly.

Remus stood on the sidelines watching with a sad smile as Harry accepted Sirius as his godfather.

"So Remus here had just finished saying you don't know what happened?" Sirius asked slowly after a moment, unsure of how exactly to place his thoughts into a sentence and talk to such a young child.

"They told me mum and dad died in a car crash. That's a lie though, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. They lied to you." Remus said from where he stood at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Sirius? Can you tell me what really happened? Moony told me you know. Please?" Harry pleaded, watching Sirius with big sad eyes.

"First of all Harry, You call me Padfoot if you want, and I get to call you Pup. Got it?" Sirius answered, as he shifted closer to Harry.

"Okay." Harry answered.

"Now. Do you know about magic?" Sirius asked.

"I've touched up on it." Remus said.

"You see Harry, like in movies, there are good guys and bad guys. In the magic world, we have a bad guy. We don't say his name though, most people don't. Anyway, whe-." Sirius began, as he clamped a hand around Harry's smaller one.

"What's his name?" Harry asked curiously, staring intrigued at Sirius.

"Harry. We don't say his name. But alright, I'll tell you. Just call him You-Know-Who for now okay? His name is Voldemort." Sirius answered.

"Voldemort." Harry muttered softly, his eyes transfixed with Sirius as he continued.

"This bad guy went after you and your family. One day he got to your parents. It was on Halloween. HE broke into your home and…well. That's why your parents aren't here." Sirius said.

"Oh." Harry answered softly. He shifted his gaze down, and stared at his hand, suddenly interested with his fingers, all the while, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Hey Buddy. Pup. Come on. There's lots more to it, but we'll tell you later. _Really Later. _Please? I want to see you smile. Last time I saw you smile was when I snuck you a bit of chocolate milk after your mom got mad at you for something. That was two days before…that happened." Sirius cooed.

Harry lifted his head, and stared. Finally, he wrapped his arms quickly around Sirius, and began sobbing quietly.

" It's okay Harry. It's okay. We're all okay now. You'll get away from those bastar-…I mean…very bad people, and we'll all spend some time in Hawaii with ukuleles and those little frilly skirts." Sirius attempted, as he rubbed small soothing circles on his back.

A small giggle came from within his robes.

"See, now there's the Harry I know. Come on. Oh Harry's smile, come out come out wherever you are!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry poked his head up, with red eyes, and smiled.

"Hmm, If I remember correctly you are very ticklish right over…HERE!" Sirius chuckled, and began to tickle Harry on his ribs.

Harry cried out and began laughing, hard. The two wrestled each other playfully on Harry's hospital bed, until Harry was panting hard, his head resting against his pillow.

"You are one little devil aren't you?" Sirius said, with a large goofy grin.

Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one. As soon as you catch your breath, You'll be laughing your pants off again.!" Sirius said with a swift movement, tickling Harry once more.

"Ha Ha gasp stop gasp ha ha ha ha gasp please gasp" Harry tried vainly, as he laughed, his eyes glinting madly with laughter and happiness.

"I'll go get you some water." Remus stated from the corner of the room with a smile. For now, he'd leave to two alone.

* * *

A/N: Again…. SO EXCRUCIATINGLY LONG (the wait)! Sorry.. ONE MONTH! OMG! Anyway,

I couldn't let Harry be afraid of Sirius, and so they clicked just like that. I hope you like Sirius' character. I think its okay. How about you?

As for why Sirius is not in Jail. HE WAS NEVER PUT IN JAIL IN THIS STORY. Pettigrew left something behind (you know, DNA, magical trace, etc..) and was caught, and Sirius was never arrested. BUT, in the Epilogue, it will explain how Voldemort does rise again.

R/R PLEASE!

Bujiana


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Young and Helpless **

Chapter Twelve

"-just surprised at how well you handled it. I mean, ever since Dumbledore prohibited you from seeing him, and put up the force field to prevent you from-." Said a calm gentle voice.

"Don't you ever _mention _that day again." A scruffy voice answered in return.

"You almost tore Dumbledore's head off!" The calm voice said firmly.

"Like I bloody care what I did to the old git! Not only did he take away my godson, my _life, _he had the nerve of spying on me, and telling me it was for his own good that he not be overwhelmed with his powers. The bloody bastard had it coming." The man with dark hair barked back.

"Sirius. Please calm down. You'll wake him up. Let's not get onto the topic, please. I was just shocked at how calm and happy you seemed when you walked in. After finding out what happened…" The other man with hazel air answered.

"It wasn't as easy as you think. I stood out there for five minutes watching you guys. I used a simple charm to look through the walls, and it took all of my will power, not to come barging in, sobbing, and take him away, spoil him senseless, and never give him back." Sirius confessed with a large sigh.

Silence followed his comment. The two men sat quietly for a moment of contemplation. The night was very icy and crisp, and tiny flakes of snow were showering the land outside. Remus, stared out, enchanted with the white wonderland outside, while Sirius kept a watchful sad eye on the small figure, who was curled like a ball underneath a thick stack of blankets.

"Do you think he'll be okay? I mean, ever, at all?" Sirius finally asked.

"I don't know Sirius. I really don't." Remus whispered softly.

* * *

"Dumbledore's coming? I don't wanna talk to him. He made me show him, Moony! He made me!" Harry pleaded, as Remus smiled sadly at him.

"Look Harry, Dumbledore is just going to check up on you. Then, later on, he's gotten us a car, so we can head home for those two weeks okay? He was supposed to come yesterday, but your godfather… Well, let's just say Sirius got a little hot headed."

"And for a very good reason." Sirius growled under his breath from the doorway.

"I like you guys. I like you guys a lot. You're funny. And you're a smarty-pants." Harry said, pointing at Sirius and then Remus.

"See Moony, even the little tyke's got it right. Then, you have the nerve of telling me you deserve to be a marauder." Sirius teased, walking away from the doorway, and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What's a marauder?" Harry asked, as he sat up, curling his finger together, and looking up at them with puppy eyes.

"Well. It's what we call the group members in our club." Sirius answered.

"Club? Can I come?" Harry asked.

"How's this for you? When you get older, we'll let you join, and then we'll tell you all of the clubs secrets. But first, let's make it through the day." Sirius said with a smile.

"You're great with him Sirius. I don't know how you do it. He's attached to you." Remus whispered in Sirius' ear, as Harry played with the moving bed.

"I think he has more mutual respect for you though. You're the one who got him all warmed up. I'm just the funny guy." Sirius lashed back.

"Moony?" Harry said suddenly.

"Yes?" Remus answered.

Harry frowned slightly, and then lifted his hand, and pointed towards the door.

"What is it?" Remus asked. He got up, and walked to the door. As soon as he caught a glimpse of a long white beard, his facial features hardened.

"He's here." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Yah." Remus answered. He turned around and gave a comforting smile to Harry, and a hard warning look to Sirius.

"Dumbledore." Remus said, once he opened the door.

"Remus. Everything's alright I trust?" Dumbledore said, as he walked into the room smoothly.

"Everything is running very smoothly. I've already gotten Sparky to tidy up my cottage, and the nurse informed us he'll be ready to leave later on today. But I'm sure you already know that." Remus said.

"Yes. Yes I do. Ah, Sirius. I knew I'd be seeing you here. How're things with you?" Dumbledore asked, with a polite node towards Sirius, as he sat on the only vacant chair.

"Dumbledore. I hope you don't expect me to speak civil to you. But for my godson's sake, which will forever be in my possession, even if I must bring the case to court, I will try with all my might not to hurt you in any way." Sirius said with a glare.

"With all due respect Sirius, we are not here to discuss such matters, rather, to check up on how little Harry's been." Dumbledore said, his voice unaffected by Sirius' words, although, those calm blue eyes seemed to lose their sparkle.

"I want to go home with Moony and Padfoot. I'm okay now. I don't need to see the doctors any more." Harry answered slowly, avoiding Dumbledore's gaze.

"Of course not. I've checked up with the nurses, and you're all ready to head home. Now, I'm sure you are aware of what's going to happen? Remus here has informed you of everything" Dumbledore said.

"Yah. He told me we were going home today, and it was for a while, and then you will come and see us later, and tell us it's okay for me to stay forever." Harry answered, with a large smile.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I need to speak with Remus for a second. Remus, please follow me." Dumbledore answered.

As he left, with Remus tailing behind, Sirius sent a glare through Dumbledore's back, before growling under his breath, and turning to Harry.

"So, are you ready to go home, Harry?" Sirius asked Harry, who was looking with mad curiosity at Remus and Dumbledore standing outside, beside the door, visible through the small window on the door.

"Yah. Moony can be my daddy. I don't need the Dursleys anymore." Harry answered.

Sirius smiled, but his muscles tensed when he heard Harry refer to Remus as his Father.

"I can't wait. Moony said we're going to the beach after when it's warmer. I'm going to have two daddies; Fun Daddy and Smart Daddy." Harry said with his large Potter grin plastered on his face.

"Don't you worry. We're going to spoil you senseless." Sirius answered, as he ruffled Harry's hair.

At that very moment, Dumbledore and Remus walked back in. Remus had a hard look on his face, but smiled slightly at Harry and Sirius to reassure them, and Dumbledore walked over to the clipboard on the bedside table.

"Everything has been taking care of. Harry, you'll be leaving in approximately one hour with Sirius and Remus, and I will come see you guys in fourteen days, not counting today. Also, Remus, you know what to tell him, right? Don't allow too much to slip." Dumbledore said with a quick swift glance towards Remus.

Remus gave Dumbledore a curt nod, before Dumbledore left the room, carrying the clipboard loosely in his hand.

"Sirius, we have to talk later, Okay?" Remus said.

Sirius raised his eyebrow in concern and curiosity but didn't question.

"What?" Harry asked, from where he sat, looking up at both men.

"Err. Grown up stuff. Sorry Harry. Now, we need to get your stuff from my house to our new house. I'll only be gone for about half an hour. You two behave okay?" Remus said with a knowing smile.

"We will Moony." Harry answered.

Remus left the room with the click of a door, and just as his back was out of sight, Sirius turned to Harry with a smile.

"No tickling!" Harry said right away really quickly, with a happy glint in his eyes.

"Okay. I'll just have to wrestle you instead!" Sirius said with a loopy grin. He quickly sat on the edge of Harry's bed and began to wrestle Harry down, as Harry squealed with joy.

"No! Stop! NO more wrestling! I'll do anything!" Harry gasped as he tried to shove Sirius' hands away with a smile.

"What's this? Surrender? And you'll do anything? Even let me TICKLE YOU?" Sirius said menacingly and began to tickle Harry's ribs and feet.

The six-year-old's laughter filled the room, and through the door's window, Remus couldn't help but smile.

_Now all that's left is the trial. Dumbledore would never say no to such a sweet boy, especially when he sees how happyhe will be._

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long wait again. But I'm going to start on the next chapter now, which is the trial. It won't be very long or 'professional' since I kind of suck at these types of scenes, but it shall satisfy.

The purpose of this chapter is just to clear some stuff up, and allow some time for the plot line to develop. I don't want to move too quickly.

Thanks for all the Reviews! R/R!

Bujiana


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Young and Helpless Chapter: Thirteen.

The three sat in the small simple black car which had been parked in the driveway of their new home, which they had moved into yesterday night around 7:00p.m. The three had spent hours unpacking and fixing up their rooms, and had gone to bed tired but relaxed. Now the tension was drowning the oxygen in the muggle car as they sped down the road.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked quietly, where he sat in between the two adults, his arms wrapped around Remus, as Sirius rubbed his hand in soothing circles on Harry's back.

"Don't worry, it'll work out. All you have to do is go up and answer all their questions truthfully. You've got to tell them what the Dursleys did to you, okay? They're there to help you, and we'll be watching from the sidelines." Remus answered softly and reassuringly.

"What are they going to do to them? Are they going to put the Dursleys in time out?" Harry asked.

"Well. I guess you can call it time out, but it's for a really long time in a yucky place." Sirius answered from Harry's right.

"Jail?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes." Remus answered softly.

The three fell silent.

* * *

"All rise." A voice boomed from the front. Harry couldn't help but panic in the crowd. He was happy that Moony and Padfoot were there, but that didn't really help his racing heart. All the people here looked very mean.

He cuddled closer to Remus. Remus smiled softly at him, and ruffled his hair, but he was slightly paler then usual.

Harry zoned very quickly, ignoring all of the professional speeches. Only when the Dursleys were called to the stand, did Harry look up with panicked eyes.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley. Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" A tall blonde female asked.

"Yes."

Remus could feel Harry shuddering in his arms, and sighed. _It'll all be over soon_, he thought.

"Mr. Dursley, Harry Potter is your nephew, yes?"

"Yes. He was the son of my wife's sister." Vernon answered.

"And he was left in your care, when his parents died five years ago?"

"Yes." Vernon answered again in a monotone voice.

"Now tell me, did the boy ever do anything particularly offensive?"

"He did disrespect our family."

"How so?"

Mr. Dursley froze. He seemed to be thinking up an excuse, and Harry could see the wheels in his small brain turning.

"He would speak back to us; speak badly about his cousin, my son Dudley. Just recently, the parents of one of the children at his school came up to us, and told us one of our boys had threatened their son. My nephew immediately put the blame on my son, when it was him who had done."

Harry shook his head vigorously from where he sat, and buried his head into Remus' chest when Mr. Dursley's eyes flickered towards him momentarily.

"I see, and what proof did you have that it was, in fact, your nephew who had threatened Mr. Smith's son?"

Vernon fell silent, and turned white.

"I see. Now, how to you plea to the charges set on you of child abuse?"

"Innocent."

"So you've never touched the boy?"

"Not in a threatening way. No."

"In what ways have you touched the boy?"

"It depends on what you're implying."

"You touch the boy, how? Aggressively?"

"No mam, we love the boy and we treat him with much love and respect."

Harry shuddered. "No. That's a lie." He muttered softly into Remus' shirt.

"Thank You very much Mr. Vernon Dursley. You may be seated. Next I call Ms. Petunia Dursley to the stand."

Harry watched his aunt walk up to where his uncle had been moments ago.

"Ms. Petunia Dursley, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The woman asked again.

"Yes." Petunia answered, in a very similar monotone voice as her husband.

"Mr. Harry Potter is related to you how?"

" He is my nephew, my sister's son."

"Why was he brought into your care?"

" My sister and her husband died in a car crash, and so we gained custody over him."

"Have you ever abused him in any way?"

"No."

Harry clung to Remus, as he shook his head slowly into Remus' shirt.

"Have you ever witnessed your husband touch him in any harmful way, or abuse him."

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

" And what would you define as ordinary?"

"Well, discipline. My husband would merrily shout at him once or twice for little things, but has never touched the boy."

"Their lying Remus, they're lying!" Harry mumbled. Remus sighed softly, and wrapped a comforting hand around Harry's shoulder.

"I see, and this incident with Mr. Smith's son. You believe it was your nephew?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, Dudley had been home almost all week, sick from a cold, and had only left to go join up with his little friend, on the day before Mr. and Mrs. Smith had approached us. So he could not have possibly done it. But our nephew, had been going to school all week, and had also been coming home late. Plus, our Dudders wouldn't harm a fly."

"How do you plea?"

"I plea innocent." Petunia replied, before getting up, and making her way back to her seat.

"Next, I would like to call Harry Potter up to the stand as a special request, under such circumstances." She said, and her eyes darted to Harry, who turned ghostly white.

"Remus? What do they want? I don't want to go up there. They're there!" Harry muttered, shuddering against Remus. Sirius, who was sitting on Harry's other side, sighed, and gently prodded Harry's hand away from Remus, where they had been clinging throughout most of the trial.

"Come on Harry. These people are here to help you. They're just going to ask you questions. Please?" Sirius tried, in a gentle voice.

Tears began to well up in Harry's eyes.

"Come on pup, don't cry. You trust us right? We'll come with you if you want. Can you do this? For me?" Remus cooed, as he gently pulled Harry back, and stared him in the eye, with a pleading look.

Slowly, Harry nodded. He carefully pushed himself off of the bench, and followed Remus, up to the front, where they were stacking phone books on the chair where his aunt and uncle had been.

He sat on top of the phone books, and slowly cast his eyes over the crowd, ignoring his uncle and aunt's looks.

"Okay Harry. Do you promise to tell me the truth?" The blonde lady asked, as she slowly walked up to him, and got down on one knee.

"Okay." Harry answered softly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are you uncle and aunt right?" She asked, getting up andleaning against the rail.

"Ya."

"Do you like them?"

"Sort of."

"Why sort of?" She asked.

"I got my clothes and food and stuff from them."

"I see. Now, was it you that hurt Michael Smith?" She asked again.

"No."

"Explain to me what happened." She said thoughtfully.

"Well, Dudley had been pretending to be sick, and he went over to his friend's house. I was coming home from school, late because I was helping the teacher wash the boards. When I got out, I went on the swings, because no one was there anymore, and I like the swings."

"Then I saw Dudley and his friend, they were coming out of a house, and Michael, was walking home alone. They started to chase Michael and make fun of his glasses, and his clothes, and then, Michael was running towards me, and I told Dudley to stop, but he wouldn't."

"Then, Dudley tried grabbing Michael's shirt, and he did, but it ripped off, and Michael fell down, at my feet, and Dudley ran away with his friend. I helped Michael home because he was hurt, and he only lived at the corner of the street. When I got there I told his parents everything and they told me thank you, and gave me some and some cookies as a thank you present, and then I went home." Harry said all of this very quickly and softly, but not a word went passed the blonde woman's ears.

"I see. Now, I know these questions are going to get harder, but I need to know the answers, Okay?" She said gently.

"Okay." He answered softly.

"Were your aunt and uncle ever mean to you?"

Harry wringed his fingers together, but slowly nodded.

"Did they beat you?"

His eye remained on his hands, and he studied a small scratch on his palm, feeling him heart beating faster and faster. He remained silent.

"Harry?" Remus whispered, when he realized Harry was avoiding the question. He could see Harry's face growing paler by the second.

Harry moved his head slowly to the side, and emerald met hazel. Remus smiled comfortingly towards Harry, and with a small nod, ushered Harry to answer the question.

"Yes." Harry answered slowly, as if trying to find the right word was difficult. He avoided looking at his aunt and uncle at all costs.

"Do you have proof?" The blonde woman asked, as she kneeled in front of him, giving him a look of pity.

Harry's eyebrow rose in question, and Remus stepped in.

"I have medical files with me." Remus said, pulling out a bunch of papers, and handing it to the woman.

"Yes, we are aware of that. We have the original file with us. I was implying more towards physical proof." She answered back at him, rising from where she had been kneeling.

"You mean Harry revealing his scars? Is that_ just_ in court?" Remus asked, letting his arms slowly fold across his chest.

"I merrily wanted to see physical proof and-." The woman began.

"Why do you need physical proof? Did you not just say you have the original file from the Hospital?" Remus snapped.

"I just thought that-."

"Thought what? That the hospital decided to make up the information! Or do you need to see his injuries for yourself for your own _reference._ You think a child of his age could make up something like child abuse! You sicken me." Remus spat, his face growing red.

"ORDER!" The judge's voice boomed loudly. The blonde lady immediately bowed her head, and Remus backed away, while Harry flinched. He was beginning to shake softly. _Not now. Not this. Why now? Please let this be over soon. Please. I wanna go home. _He pleaded to God.

"Ms. Versant, forcing a child to show you his scars is not part of your questioning. Only if he were to agree would it be alright. If he declines, I ask you to please leave the subject alone." The judge said loud and clear. Ms. Versant slowly nodded and turned to Harry.

"Will you let me see your injuries?" She asked.

Harry eyed the woman slowly, his heart pounding, as his fingers clung against the corner of his shirt. _If I can go home, if I can be happy, I will. _He thought, and then, with as much bravery as he possessed, he nodded, and gently tugged the material of his shirt up, just enough for the crowd to see his fading bruises, and the scar across his stomach.

There were a handful of gasps, and one lady, in her seventies, began to sob softly at the sight. Harry's hand shook slightly; as he pulled the shirt back down to cover his skin once more.

"That's all Harry, Thank You." Ms. Versant said finally, breaking the silence.

Pale and shaking, Harry slowly got up, and walked back to where Remus was leading the way. Remus seemed to be overwhelmed with shock and anger. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius, who was walking beside him, and buried his face against Sirius' leg. Sirius, automatically picked him up, and Harry shifted, so his face was now buried against his chest.

The three sat down, waiting for the Jury to come up with a verdict. All the while, if you strained your ears hard enough, you could hear the broken, but relieved sobs of one six year old boy.

* * *

A/N: I'm going on Vacation from July 3rd to August 29th…. Until then, I'm going to try and get another chapter in. If not… then I swear I'll post lots as soon as I get back,

Hey… This was the longest chapter so far.

Enjoy. (I know nothing about court. Hopefully that was convincing enough.)

Bujiana


	14. AN READ READ READ

Hi,

This is an author note, and will be replaced when I come back (yes only then) with a new Chapter.

I was reading through the reviews, and well, I got all overwhelmed, not in a bad way, about you guys telling me about court and stuff, and how I basically screwed everything up…

So Then I thought to myself 'Why don't I get one of the readers to type it up for me, in a better version?

Only problem is, that when I leave, well I can't really give any EXTRA info to whomever wants to type it up for me, so they'll have to somehow type up something using only what I included in this chapter.

I'll be forever grateful if someone does that.

Here, I know this is bad, but, my account email address is and my password is hpfanatic.

Please, no fiddling with my account, only if you wanna repost that chapter, I'd be forever grateful.

And by the way, I know I shouldn't give it away, but The Durselys are guilty. If whoever re-types this wants to already reach the verdict.

Alright,

Until the end of August!

-Bujiana


	15. Author's Note: Goodbye

Hello readers of Young and Helpless. My name's Ania and Ana has asked me to pass this message on to you all.

_Ania! _

_Do me a favor? _

_My dad has given me permission to tell you to leave a message on Fanfiction on Young and Helpless, telling them I will no longer be able to post._

Her parents have banned her completely and utterly from anything Harry Potter; they've burned her books, deleted her fanfiction, and forbidden her to even speak about it with friends. So she's been e-mailing me information and posts to post on her fanfiction. Unfortunately, she has no more material written up on Young and Helpless; it was deleted along with most of Harry James Potter vs. Tom Marvolo Riddle I believe. So, alas, Young and Helpless is no more. This was an amazing story and I, along with the rest of you, am very sad that we won't be able to read the end of it. I know Ana was always very grateful to all her readers. The readers and fans are really what keep an author going, believe me. So, speaking for Ana, thank you so much for being awesome readers to this story! YOU ROCK ANA! 333333

Ania Nicole


End file.
